Can You Help Me?
by Dtxlife
Summary: An embarassed Harry has been feeling a few urges lately and decides to ask Tonks to help him out. AU Book 5


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Um Tonks?" Harry asked, darting his eyes back and forth.

"Wotcher Harry?" the metamorphagus pondered, discretely leading the obviously anxious teenager toward the second floor of Grimmauld place.

Carefully, the pair entered into one of the clean and unused bedrooms, a rosy red blush starting to form on Harry's cheeks as he mustered up his resolve.

"Can you do something for me Tonks?"

"If I can help you, sure… It's not something illegal right?"

A slightly ponderous expression made its way to Harry's face. "I don't think it is… I'm not exactly sure about laws in the wizarding world, but I do know that it is legal in many parts of the world."

Tonks crossed her arms and nodded her head in assent. "Ok then. What do you need done?"

The rosy red blush on Harry's face came back full force and threatened to turn the poor boy's head into a tomato. "Well… you see… um…"

Realizing the boy's discomfort Tonks laid a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "It's alright Harry. You can tell me what it is. I won't make fun of you or laugh at you."

Taking a deep breath, Harry slightly lifted his head to meet the woman's gaze. "Uh. You see. I've been getting… these uh… urges…"

Comprehension made its way to Tonks' face. "I see Harry, but don't you think that you should be talking to Sirius or possibly even Ron. I'm certain they could probably help you out.

Harry shook his head lightly. "Sirius would probably laugh and promise to help me after he's free. Ron wouldn't understand and would wonder what the big deal was."

Silently cursing that to be true, Tonks pondered if she could really be the one to help the young Potter. "How about Hermione? She might have read a book or two on the subject and knows a few ways to make you feel better." Tonks inwardly applauded herself for possibly playing matchmaker and resolving the situation.

Another shake of Harry's head brought Tonks out of her musings of wedding bells and bouquets. "She would give me a cut and dry description that would just leave me more anxious. If she tried to do it herself, I think I'm too big for her. I don't want to crush her."

Tonks sighed as her idea came crashing down. She had hoped been banking on that one. "I don't suppose Arthur and Molly would be able to work out either huh?"

"I'm enough of a burden on them. They wouldn't have enough money to help me out. The same is true for Remus. And all three of them are too proud to accept it if I paid for it," Harry said, looking down at his trainers.

"I guess you came to me because I was a metamorphagus and could give you exactly what you wanted huh?" Tonks asked rhetorically, feeling a tad depressed by her ability.

Harry rubbed the back of his head carefully, his blush coming back full force. "It's not just that. I really like you Tonks and I don't think that I'd be willing to do it with anybody else, even if they were a metamorphagus."

A bit of happiness filled Tonks until she remembered their age difference. "Don't you feel that you might be a bit young to do this?"

Harry gained a befuddled look for a moment. "My cousin Dudley used to do it with Uncle Vernon all the time and I remember a few times that my Aunt Petunia made me watch Dudley have fun with a few of the other kids in the neighborhood. My aunt and uncle used to tell me that no person or animal would even consider doing it with me…"

Making a mental note to tip off child services, Tonks looked carefully at the clearly depressed young man. "Now you're absolutely certain that you want to do this with me?"

A large smile formed on Harry's face as he nodded enthusiastically. "I really do want to ride you Tonks."

Blushing at the outright declaration, Tonks steeled her resolve. "Alright. I suppose I am your only choice right now. Which places did you want me to change to make this work out better?"

Harry attentively began to look the older woman up and down, cataloguing exactly what needed to be changed and where, paying especially close attention to her backside. "Well. The first and most obvious change would for you to remove the bottom half of your clothes. I wouldn't want you to ruin any of them."

Quickly and deliberately, Tonks undid the wizarding robes and stripped down to her undergarments. "Any cosmetic changes?"

"Can you darken your skin tone and hair to a dark brown?"

Easily complying to the request Tonks pondered Harry's fascination with exotic looks. "Any changes to my body's shape?"

Harry walked directly behind her and began making rough measurements with his hand to her backside. The teenager nodded thoughtfully and stopped the hand roughly thirty centimeters away. "Can you expand your bum this far and make your hips wide enough to accommodate the size?"

Tonks gulped slightly as she began to draw conclusions as to where this was going. Idly, she realized that this must have been what he meant by 'riding' her. "How soft do you want it to be?"

The teenager rubbed his fingers thoughtfully, trying to determine the appropriate feeling. "It should be mostly muscle with perhaps a centimeter or two of softness."

The metamorphagus nodded at the specifications and spelled her undergarments to stretch as she expanded her body. "Is that the only modification or do you want me to make some sort of change to my chest or face?"

Harry shook his head slowly, a glazed sort of look on his face.

The female Auror smirked at the young boy's expression and carefully wiggled her new backside enticingly. "Well? This is what you wanted. So hop on and start riding me."

Harry snapped out of his reverie and Tonks bore witness to a true smile as it blossomed on the young lad's face. With a childlike glee, Harry skillfully jumped on to the transformed woman's back and wrapped his legs around her waist. A cowboy hat seemed to materialize out of no where and Harry let out a loud call. "Giddyup horsey!!!"

Omake:

"I just don't understand what Harry could be doing for three hours every day!" Ron spoke exasperatedly.

Hermioned lifted one of her eyebrows delicately as she watched one of her best friends pace back and forth around the room. "Maybe Tonks is giving him some sort of special Auror training to fight You-Know-Who."

Ron shook his head vehemently. "There is no way that's it. Everytime the two of us have tried to ask him what he's doing, he starts to get this big grin and blushes."

Fred and George looked up from there work startled. "Why dear Ronniekins."

"When you put-"

"-what Harry has-"

"-been doing"

"-that way-"

"-it sounds like-"

"-they have been-"

"-**buggering** each other," The pair finished with broad grins.

Hermione gained a fairly disgusted sneer. "Why must you two be so vulgar?"

The twins pulled out a few sets of Extendable Ears and motioned toward the second floor.

A look of comprehension appeared on Ron's face and he hurriedly grabbed one of the ears and bounded up the stairs, Fred and George right behind him with Hermione following at a much more sedate pace.

In one swift motion, the four each raised an ear.

"Whee!" Harry's voice called.

"Not so hard cowboy. Even if I can change my body a bit, you're still pretty big," Tonks' voice spoke.

"Oh. Sorry Tonks. I'll try not to be so rough."

"It's ok. Just be a bit more careful when you're riding me and don't squeeze too hard."

The four eavesdroppers carefully rolled up their Extendable Ears and crept back to the first floor.

"Wow" Ron said.

Fred and George shared a quiet chuckle. "Wow indeed-"

"-little brother."

"Who knew that-"

"-ickle Harriekins-"

"-_really was_ becoming-"

"-a man with-"

"-Tonks all of-"

"-this time."

"Wow" Ron said.

Hermione shook her head disbelievingly. "I'm sure that there is a valid explanation for all of this. Maybe they were... uh... er..."

"Wow" Ron said.


End file.
